Smalllville Future Tense II
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Clark and his team are sent 500 years into the future to stop a clone of Lex Luthor, and Clark discovers how relevant Superman is to the world...Trinity meets herself, and will make a life-changing decision
1. Chapter 1

_**Smallville: Future Tense**_

_Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_**Chapter 1: Arrival in the 25th Century**_

_New Metropolis, Kansas, Earth, 2491: _the team materialized in a city 500 years in the Future. Superman stared around the city. He looked at Hannah Melvin who had materialized along with his team of Doomsday, Connor Kent and Trinity Jean Knight. The team had just been in the past during WWII and now they found themselves in New Metropolis.

"Where are we?" Hannah asked as she began to shiver. She looked at the Christmas tree nearby. Trinity and Connor shook their heads as they had no idea.

"I have no idea, Hannah. None whatsoever. We need to find out where they are," Superman said as he removed from a secret lining sewn into his cape his civilian clothes and he spun around using Super speed and he was dressed in blue jeans, a Kansas City Royals t-shirt and a baseball cap that he had hidden in his cape along with his tennis shoes.

"I'm still blown away by how you Kryptonians can do that," Hannah said. Clark smiled as he put on his glasses. Doomsday transformed back into his human guise of Davis Bloome.

"Why did you bring the destroyer?" Hannah asked. Clark stared at her.

"It was the only way to stop Darkseid," Clark said. Suddenly they were surrounded by soldiers who teleported around them. Connor began to move forward but Clark stopped him.

"We don't know what's going on, Connor. Let's find out what's going on," Clark said.

"Who are you?" The Commander of the armed force said.

"I am Clark Kent," Clark said. "This is my team, Hannah Melvin, Connor Kent, my sister Trinity Jean Knight and a member of the House of Zod, Davis Bloome. We were on our way back home when our transport to the early 21st Century was interrupted and we found ourselves here, wherever here is," Clark said quickly making introductions.

"All of you are dead except for Kal-El, Hannah and Trinity. You all lead a revolution against our master Lord Luthor, master of the United States. You're all under arrest," the Commander said, but then the armed force were all stunned as they saw Batarangs stun each one of them. They then saw the men fall. They then saw someone fly and land. But it wasn't Superman. It was someone dressed in a costume with a bat symbol on it.

"Commander Knight, and the rest of you, follow me," he said. The team quickly moved out the street dragging the fallen forces out of view.

"Who are you?" Davis asked. Batman removed his mask to reveal a kid about 16. "My name is Terry McGinnis, and I am Batman. I'm a member of the resistance. Our team is composed of Bruce Wayne, Commander Knight and Kal-El, we need to get going," Terry said as he put back on his mask. Trinity stopped him.

"Bruce Wayne? Isn't he dead?" She asked. Terry shook his head. "It's not the Bruce Wayne you know. Bruce, at least in your century had been looking at ways to prolong his life. He needed to keep the Legend of the Batman going, so he had Wayne Enterprises clone him. The Clone he put in a secret chamber in the batcave and froze it to see if the body could withstand the normal climates that we humans can, and Bruce then became Batman for one last time and lost a battle with the Joker. Crime ran rampant both in Gotham and Metropolis for years and both cities fell to the Crime Syndicate. Then out of the past, or at least it seemed that way, Lex Luthor stepped up and took the reins of the Presidency and enacted a VRA, The Vigilante Registration Act that your team managed to stop when you defeated Darkseid. But Luthor managed to better train police forces. He rescinded the US Constitution and declared martial law. All law organizations except for _The Foundation for Law And Government _agreed with Luthor's plans. FLAG was then shut down and its lone operative Michael Knight was killed. But not before he removed the CPU of both _The Knight Automated Roving Robot _& _The Knight Industries Three Thousand_ were removed before the cars were ordered destroyed. Knight Industries Technology last year rebuilt the vehicles but the Foundation vehicles were hidden. Come to the Batcave, you'll meet my team," Terry said as Clark's team followed the young man down alleys and then they started walking down one particular alley when they came to a sewer cover. Terry motioned for Clark to lift it. He lifted it with ease.

"We'll be in the sewers and we'll make our ways to New Gotham and to the Batcave," Terry said and they began to run. The sewers were remarkably dry. They walked on for miles and then came to a wall, that Terry touched and the "wall" slid to one side to reveal an entrance that led to a cave…they walked along a steel bridge and came to the main computer hub where sat a man. A very young man, to Clark's surprise.

"Bruce? Batman?" Clark asked, as Bruce Wayne stood up. He looked similarly like Clark.

"Yes I was once Batman, but that was a lifetime ago. Now Terry is Batman, while I am the leader of this resistance. Kal-El, we detected your team in the past and the reason we brought you here was to stop Lex Luthor," Bruce finally said. Clark, Hannah, Davis, & Connor & Trinity just stared at him in shock.

"Why?" Trinity finally asked. She then heard a voice. It was her own. "Because I asked him to," A much older Trinity Jean Knight said walking into the light out of the darkness. They just stared in wonder at the Kryptonian.

"Come, there is much to do," the older Trinity Jean Knight said….

_To be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Smallville: Future Tense**_

_Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 2: Trinity meets herself_

_Gotham City, Kansas, 2491:_ Trinity stared at the older woman who was in fact herself. She still looked young but had grey hair. Her Brown hair had turned grey but she didn't look over 30. She stared at the young looking Bruce Wayne and then at Trinity.

"How could you do this? You are an FBI agent, President of _Knight Industries Technology_. How could you go underground?" She asked. The older Trinity then stared at her younger self.

"The Luthors have declared martial law taking anyone that didn't fit into their vision of the future. They were the instigators of the VRA and re-enacted it and declared martial law and suspended Congress indefinitely. I have some scientist friends who discovered Lex Luthor IV is nothing more than a clone of the original that has kept himself going for years, cloning himself despite our laws against it. My Estate kept fighting along side until FBI agents raided my home and confiscated everything including my FBI badge. I was placed on suspension pending my association with the vigilante group known as _The Legion of Super Heroes_ of which Batman had been a part of. One of my scientist friends who works for _LuthorCorp_ smuggled out a cloning tube which I tested on Bruce Wayne. I used Kryptonian technology to slow the process. We pulled a book out of Lex's playbook, and declared the younger Wayne as the son of Bruce Wayne who had lived overseas in England. The US had shut itself off from the rest of the world, after Lex declared himself Emperor. He defeated Superman and no one could stop him," Trinity said. The Younger Trinity smiled sadly as she stared at the older version of Clark.

"Kal-El how did Lex stop you?" She asked. The older Kryptonian stared at her.

"He used Gold Kryptonite to steal my powers. He shot me with small darts made up of Gold Kryptonite fragments and he shot them at me and rendered me powerless. I'm alive, but may as well be dead. Without my powers, I can't stop him," Kal-El said. Clark stared at his older self.

"Can't we clone him? You did it with Bruce," He said. Terry stared him. "Your DNA is difficult to replicate. We can replicate Trinity due to her mixture of human and Kryptonian DNA. We have you and you can stop Lex," Terry said.

"We can't take on Lex," Hannah said in protest. Davis smiled.

"Yes we can," He said as he stared at the House Of El symbol that was near the bat symbol on the computer. He smiled at Terry.

"I have a plan," Davis said with a devilish smile on his face…

_To Be Continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Smallville: Future Tense**_

_Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 3: The plan of Doomsday_

Davis stared at the digital computer screen as he laid out his plans to the small cell of resistance of Terry McGinnis, The Batman of 2491, and older versions of Clark Kent and Trinity Jean Knight along with his team mates of the Trinity Jean Knight from 2011, Hannah Melvin, a cloned version of Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent.

"Are you sure outing my brother as Superman is a good idea, Davis," Trinity asked. Davis Bloome, the son of General Zod and his wife Faora had created the creature known as Doomsday to defeat any member of the House of El, but now Doomsday, in his chameleon disguise of a human paramedic known as Davis Bloome, had begun a plan to stop the descendants of Alexander Luthor, but part of that plan meant revealing Superman to the world, at least in part. They were planning on just revealing the Superhero persona of Superman, not Clark Kent.

"I don't think this is such a great idea, Davis. After all doesn't Superman get revealed in the 21st Century, some 400 years ago?" Terry asked. Clark shook his head.

"Given the fact that we've been jumping around in time the last few times, my identity as Superman hasn't been revealed yet. I can't just reveal myself to the world in a time era I've never been in," Clark protested. Kal-El stepped forward.

"Clark, you are here in the here and now. Both of us are. We can do this together if we work together," Kal-El said. Clark stared at the older version of himself.

"So now what? Does Luthor know my identity of Clark Kent? Clark asked. He stared at his older incarnation. The older man shook his head. "I've kept my identity secret for years ever since I set up myself as Superman some 400 years ago," the older version of Superman said.

"That shouldn't stop us from going along with Davis's plan," Hannah said.

"Then we need to proceed as planned. What do you recommend we do, Davis?" Bruce said. Terry smiled at the younger Clark Kent.

"We prepare as we can. We've got to find files that reveal Lex's cloning process and we also expose Lex Luthor for what he is. A deceiver who lied to the world," Davis said. He stared at the holo-matrix that the Batcomputer created of the White House. Terry gestured to the back door beyond the security electric barrier and pointed to a wall that the holo-matrix revealed to be a secret passageway.

"Apparently these have been here since the Civil War, and it was designed as a way to bring fresh slaves to help finish the White House," Terry said. Trinity then noticed a set of written initials. She then zoomed in with the holo-emitters and saw the initials were her own.

"What the hell?" She said, startled by her own initials but then she checked again.

"What's wrong Trinity?" Clark asked. She pointed to the holo-gram. The initials were _T. M. K._ they were the initials of her _Mirror Universe _duplicate.

"Trinity Marie Knight was here working on the White House. How is that possible? Remind me again when the White House was built?" Trinity asked.

"1792-1800. it was reconstructed in 1812 and finished in 1817. Slaves built it but how would a _Mirror Universe_ citizen be able to come over to this side of the mirror and be made to work on the White House," Terry said.

"_The Book of Rao _closed the Mirror Universe but that was in the 21st Century. When did they find out about us," Trinity asked. Clark smiled.

"According to _The Book of Rao_ they discovered us in the 1400's but had no viable way to send someone over to discover what life was like. They were looking for a way to send their own people to send a dignitary to act as an Ambassador then very quickly being assimilation protocols," Clark said.

"The Book of Rao? What is that?" Terry asked. Clark pulled up a holographic image of it.

"It was a record of the _Mirror _Krypton's interaction. They discovered this reality and was trying to find a way to break into it before the Planet was destroyed in the Earth year 1985, but the _Mirror _Earth had discovered the duplicate on it's own," Clark said as he brought up a page written in ancient Kryptonian.

"What else can this Book of Rao do? I had heard it could open a pathway to _The Mirror Universe?_" Terry asked. Bruce smiled. He set his coffee down.

"That's just a rumor, Terry," Bruce said. Clark stared at him and Terry.

"But unfortunately, it's also true. This is not our version of the Book of Rao. This version can permanently close the connection between our Universe and _The Mirror Universe_. Our Teammate Hannah Melvin came from the _Mirror Universe. _She gave us a lot of information on that reality than what our universe had. It was she who brought us this version of _The Book of Rao_ and since Hannah can't read Kryptonian, I used it to close the connection. She was born with a gift. She's Eternal, given to her by a Meteor strike from the _Mirror Krypton_ which happened on that side but didn't happen here. She's gifted eternally young and she also has the ability to go back in time while remaining in our time as well," Clark said. Clark stared at his teammates.

"Are we set, people?" He asked. Each of them nodded. The older Clark Kent stared at him.

"I'll see what I can do as well," The older version said.

"No, Kal-El. Join them. They will need you if this is going to work. I'll send my bat drones out as well. I understand August Queen has satellites. I transmitted our plans to her. She agreed to take up her guise as _The Green Arrow_ and agreed to help us. She will allow me to tap into her satellites and coordinate our plans," Bruce said.

"We're set then. Let's go," Trinity said and Bruce activated the transporter device and they faded out…

_To Be Continued…_


	4. power play

_**Smallville: Future Tense**_

_Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 4: Power play_

_The White House, 2491: _President Lex Luthor stared at the visual feed from the East Wing. The alarms had begun ringing around midnight waking the security team. Then Lex awoke from his sleep and immediately went to the main office and as a result noticed that several his computer screens went blank. As he stared at the visual camera and saw _The Green Arrow_ taking out the security camera feed but He wondered was it _Green Arrow_ or someone else. "What the hell is going on?" he said as he stared at his Security chief. Mason, a powerfully built man stared at Lex.

"Mr. President, the security feed detected what we thought were burglars, but then we saw this," Mason touched a button on the computer keyboard that was built into the President's desk. What came up on a holographic emitter was the symbol of the House of El, The family Crest of the House of El the one Superman used as his shield on his costume.

"Superman. How is he powered? I thought that was taken care of," Lex said staring at the image from the past. He then pulled up a 300 year old _Daily Planet _picture of The House of El symbol being burned into a building in Metropolis.

"This started back in 2007 when a super powered being who called himself _The Blur_ started leaving this symbol around Metropolis, Kansas. It is rumored that _The Blur_ got his start in Smallville, but again that was a rumor," Lex said.

"Well, obviously Mr. President, this Superman is not a rumor. How do we keep this being from stopping your attempting to take over the world? _LuthorCorp_ has thousands of agents arranging for you to become leader of the world. No One will stop you, Mr. President," one of his aides said. Lex smiled.

"My genetic ancestor Lex Luthor stripped him of his powers, He is powerless so I do not know how this symbol came to be, but if this Superman got his powers back, I would be in trouble," Lex said wondering how this came to be. He then heard his wife Arianna come in.

"Honey, its 2:30am. What's so important that you had to get up," Arianna Luthor asked sleepily. She smiled at her husband, as she stared at the House of El Symbol.

"You reviewing ancient history, babe?" Arianna asked. Lex shook his head no. Mason, Lex's Chief security officer still looked grim.

"Mrs. Luthor, this image was taken less then two hours ago," He finally said….

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Smallville: Future Tense**_

_Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 5: a Spy among us_

_The White House: 2491: _Arianna Luthor stared at the image that she had downloaded from her husband's computer and was in the process of emailing it to August Queen. She had been in the employ of _Queen Industries_ for some time but she had married Lex in hopes of changing him, but that wouldn't work now since Kal-El was about to be investigated by Luthor's head of the FBI, the former slave who helped build the White House, Trinity Marie Knight who had lived in hiding for the past 490 years but had been hand picked by Lex to enforce his martial law against The so-called Super Heroes and with no Superman to stop him, Arianna had reactivated her own spy cell that had been dormant among those in the CIA, FBI and _Homeland Security_, of which _The Department of Domestic Security_ was a part of.

"August, this is Arianna Luthor. I need the DNA scanner from either _Knight Industries_ or _Queen Industries_ quickly as possible. Send your ambassador to _Cadmus Labs_ that _LuthorCorp_ still owns. Send scientists there to begin running DNA scans of my husband. Also Lex discovered that Kal-El has resurfaced. You have to stop what you're doing. He's sending FBI agents to Smallville to stop you. The swat teams have bullets made out of Gold Kryptonite to stop Superman," Arianna said to an encrypted video feed that would be sent to the _Queen Industries _server. She then cut the feed as she heard her husband's voice coming near. She then went to grab a robe to cover up the sexy nightgown she had on to entice Lex to make love to her. She glanced at the computer feed and watched as the computer detected another feed trying to copy the file she was trying to send to _The Green Arrow_. She then heard Lex's voice move away and she activated the voice print system, which would allow the computer that would be used and respond to voice commands.

"Computer, detect the feed running concurrent with my own. Run-1 program. Execute!" She said. The computer began to scan the file. She then discovered it was a blood analysis that Lex's doctor was emailing to _LuthorCorp_. She smiled.

"Copy files to Dr. Terrance Hamilton and encode to Trinity Jean Knight's voice print or Bruce Wayne's. Run quick copy and attach to the file currently being sent," She said. The computer did a quick scan of the file and found the blood sample was in fact from a cloned batch from a series 342 clone of Lex Luthor from the 21st century. The file was quickly copied and emailed. She then instructed the computer to shut down. She then moved to the video phone and called Dr. Hamilton.

"Did you get it?" She asked. The black skinned doctor smiled at He stared at the file.

"Just barely. We also got a virus attached to the file that was sent along with the file to wipe any computer clean of any evidence of the blood analysis file you sent. Fortunately, I had a program I recently acquired from _Queen Industries _that cleaned the file. The nasty virus also puts a lot of spyware files on your computer. I've encoded your computer with the same cleaning system so your computer wasn't infected. I'll get this quickly analyzed and sent to Clark and his team. Funny, there are two of him, you know. One from the 21st century and our own Clark Kent. I did a DNA scan on both of them and they match except the younger one from the 21st Century still has his powers. I wonder if a blood transfusion will help the older one. One other thing. August wants you to stay at the Guest house so she can sneak you out of the house and bring you to _Knight Industries Technology_ as a safe house. We'll then transfer you to the city of Paradise. It's on the other side of Gotham. Mayor Wilson is aware and will hide you there. Be careful Arianna," Terrance said. She smiled at him sadly, but she knew she had to do what must be done….

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Smallville: Future Tense**_

_Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

Chapter 6: Lex prepares a surprise

August Queen stared at the file that Dr. Hamilton had emailed her. She was _The Green Arrow_ and also a wealthy socialite. She had learned from her notes on the very first _Green Arrow_, her ancestor Oliver Queen how to keep a secret identity. She had set up this rebellion when she had heard some scientists that were hired by _LexCorp_ to do some genetic manipulation on some cells. She scanned the file and turned to Dr. Terrance Hamilton, her personal physician who began to pull up different DNA scans of the blood analysis.

"Well, what's the word, Dr. Hamilton? Is that cloned blood or not," August asked. She then turned to Terry McGinnis and Bruce Wayne who stared at the computations with uncertainty.

"This is cloned blood from Clark's enemy Lex Luthor. How did He get a hold of blood from the past," Dr. Hamilton said finally.

"Maybe he used a variation of _The Book of Rao_ to bring blood from the past," Terry suggested. August smiled then shook her pretty head.

"I don't think so. See that portion of ice in the molecule, Terry? That means the blood was frozen since the early 21st Century," August said. Bruce stared at it.

"So Lex kept the blood in hopes of what? Cloning himself? Not likely guys but we need to get this information out to the public," August said.

"Arianna is safe in the guest house," Trinity said as she walked in and then she saw the blood work that Bruce and Dr. Hamilton were mulling over Lex's blood sample.

"How soon will she be able to travel to Paradise," Bruce asked.

Trinity smiled and glanced at the holographic image of the blood.

"Another 2 hours and KARR will take her to Paradise. She'll be set up with _Queen Industries _as a scientist working on a cure for the AIDS virus," Trinity said.

"Thanks, Trinity. Anything else we found about the blood sample," August asked. Trinity stared at the blood then brought up the original sample that was taken in 2004 just before Lex's marriage to Dr. Helen Bryce. She then ordered the computer to scan and match the two samples. She then noticed the original blood sample had very small amounts of a gold colored Kryptonite in it. It was not harmful to humans but would render a Kryptonian powerless.

"The original sample had very small amounts of Gold Kryptonite. Dr. Bryce must have discovered them and injected Lex's blood with it. How did the version of Kal-El from this era lose his powers?" Trinity said, half thinking aloud.

"Is Kal-El ready for the plan?" Terry asked. Trinity nodded. She saw Kal-El, the Superman from this time period walk in.

"Brother, how did you lose your powers?" She asked.

"Lex had darts made out of Gold Kryptonite and lead me into a trap where four Archers from The League of Assassins that Oliver Queen graduated from had me surrounded. They fired the 4 darts into me without me realizing it and I was then shot in the shoulder. I had then discovered my powers and my unique healing abilities were gone. There was nothing I could do but run away as fast as I could. This was done before He ran for President. I guess He figured without Superman to stop him, He would be unstoppable. I became Clark Kent, but even then that was destroyed as a rival from _The Daily Globe_ discovered my secret and released it. I became something the general populace feared and so I went into hiding. There was nothing I could do," Kal-El said. Trinity smiled and then glanced at her older self.

"I think I might have a way to restore your powers, Clark," The older Trinity said. Kal-El stared at her as if she was crazy.

I can't go back into time, not the way my body is now, Trinity," He said.

"No, silly. My younger self gives you a blood transfer and that should restore your powers," the older Trinity said. The older Clark Kent stared at the younger 37-Year-old half-Kryptonian woman who was his sister.

"Let's do it," he finally said. They then moved the medical lab where Dr. Hamilton was waiting.

"Clark, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. The older Clark nodded. "If it's going to mean anything when the other team is gone, I need my powers to make a difference," Clark said.

"It'll take 10 minutes," Dr. Hamilton said. Clark nodded. Trinity smiled as she soon felt part of her lifeblood flow from her into her brother. She knew the risks. This type of transfusion had never been done not even among Kryptonians. She had reviewed _The Book of the House of El_, which was a record of her biological father's family and had discovered at least on Krypton, blood transfusions never happened as blood stores were cloned for the possibility of reproduction, since sexual reproduction wasn't allowed even among their own kind. Jor-El and Lara had broken that tradition by having sex together after discovering Earth and began to discover what human beings could do.

"How do you feel, Clark," Trinity asked as the fresh Human-Kryptonian hybrid blood flowed from her to him.

"Different. No longer human but re-energized," Clark said as Kryptonian energies once again flowed through him. The sun had not quite restored his powers, but He felt the flow of new energies that were once his.

"So has phase 1 begun," Clark asked as he rolled back up his sleeve and He felt a little woozy from the influx of new blood. He then felt new memories from the transfer.

_Wilton staring at the Knight Automated Roving Robot in disgust as he had discovered a technician had sex in the prototype_, Clark remembered as he then in his mind saw the face of Tess Mercer staring at the old man as she confessed that she had in fact had sex with her boyfriend and she had accidently reprogrammed the vehicle. He stared at Tess through Wilton's eyes.

Trinity found herself looking seeing the alien embers of the Crystal Sea as Jor-El held Kal-El in his arms as they were walking fast back to the lab. She heard the voice of Lara, Clark's biological mother speak, "He's so beautiful, but why do we have to send him to Earth," She said.

"Because This planet will be doomed in days if not hours, and I want our son to survive and if He is to survive, Earth would be the perfect for him to survive, Lara. The planet's lighter gravity and the yellow sun will grant him powers and abilities that will make him greater than the humans. He will need those gifts if he will survive to make sure Earth doesn't go the way of Krypton. Humans have a great propensity for good but their love of darkness instead of light will make Kal-El's ability as Savior difficult," Jor-El said.

"He'll be alone, Jor-El," Lara protested. He stared and smiled at his wife. He kissed his wife.

"He'll never be alone," Jor-El said.

Trinity shook her head to shake the cobwebs. She stared at the blood up on the monitor. It was Lex Luthor's. She knew she needed answers to get this rebellion up and rolling. She had an idea and a plan.

"Clark, I have an idea but it's crazy. I'm considering staying here in this time, to make sure the Luthor's don't do anything to bring their brand of villainy to the US or the World again. _Knight Industries Technology_ is working to acquire _LuthorCorp_ and it's current subsidiary _LexCorp_," Trinity finally said.

"Did you feel anything strange? I saw memories of you looking at someone who looked like Tess Mercer and a man was criticizing her for misprogramming a prototype vehicle," Clark said. Trinity smiled at him.

"I saw Jor-El and Lara loading a baby in a space ship. He called the ship _The Ark" _Trinity said finally. Clark remembered seeing written in smaller Kryptonian letters the words _The Ark_ on the ship after Dr. Steven Hamilton had tried to steal the ship.

"Bruce, is there anything in the Batcomputer related to _The Ark_?" Clark said.

"No. I'm sorry. I wasn't able to download your ships historical data from the servers from _Knight Industries Technology. Queen Industries _& _Knight Industries_ were wiped clean of any history of you or your flight from Krypton to Earth," Bruce said. Trinity then pointed to the blood sample as the computer picked up something.

"Guys, I think Lex downloaded Clark's historical data files into his blood stream," She said as she noted the DNA scans in Lex's blood.

"That's not my DNA. That's Zod's," Clark said as he pulled up the DNA files and found they matched General Zod's.

"You mean General Zod downloaded historical data when his spirit merged with Lex Luthor years ago," Trinity suggested. Clark nodded.

"Lex didn't even know it. We've got decode this as quickly as possible," Clark said. His younger self came in and saw the DNA scan.

"I had heard there was young hacker that could hack something like this, her name being Stephanie Mason," Clark said to his older self. Trinity stared at him.

"Kal-El, I didn't know you knew her. She was the one who helped me crack my own DNA and accidently helped me unlock my own powers. Her descendant bears the same name," Trinity said bringing up the young hacker's name up.

"You remember that KITT fiasco that Lionel did that brought you to Smallville in the first place? Watchtower, that is Chloe Sullivan, learned of her and contacted her in Chicago, while she was on the run from Chicago PD. Chloe convinced her to move to Smallville and gave her a new identity and she at the time had hacked _Knight Industries _servers to discover the KITT that was running around Smallville was not the real McCoy. When we set up Watchtower, Oliver and Chloe set up Stephanie as a programmer to stop one of Tess Mercer's Cyber bullies. It worked. When Tess took over as Watchtower, She kept Stephanie onboard to ease the transfer from Chloe to Tess. There should be a code located in the Batcomputer that should enable us to find Stephanie," Clark said.

"I know the code, but I haven't used it for fear Lex's men will find us, but that's a risk we'll have to take. Computer, this is Bruce Wayne. Activate program _Mercer-1_. Run," Bruce said. Terry walked over and saw the Batcomputer suddenly light up and began scanning over Metropolis, Gotham City and finally it narrowed it down to Smallville, & A small café where the _Talon _once stood. A security camera was activated and picked up a waitress.

"Clark, it's up to you now," Bruce said. Clark nodded and in a second he was gone…

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Smallville: Future Tense_**

_Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 7: Stephanie Mason_

_Smallville, _a café where 400 years ago _The Talon_ stood at the electronic time clock and then swiped her card and exited the café where she had worked at least in the daytime to pay her bills and fund her extracurricular activities which was searching _LexCorp_'s files for any information on The President Of The United States, Lex Luthor. She had worked previously for _Knight Industries Technology_ until her underground cyberhacking skills were discovered and she had been fired a year and a half ago and had gotten a job working as a waitress. She walked upstairs to her apartment and touched the palm print reader and it flashed green, letting her know it was okay to enter the apartment. She was startled to see someone dressed in the costume of Superman standing in her living room.

"What the hell? How did you get in here and who the hell are you?" She asked, surprised to see someone in her apartment.

"My name is Kal-El and I come from the Planet Krypton. I came to Earth in the year 1989 and have lived among your people and was taken to this time with my team. We were brought to a world where Lex Luthor is President of The United States and has declared marshal law and has either imprisoned or killed any heroes that are here, in this time. My team and I need your help, Miss Mason," Superman said folding his muscular arms over his chest and he walked over to the light that scanned him and he used heat vision to burn the camera that was installed in it. He then put a finger to his lip and the removed from his cape a piece of Kryptonian technology which was a metal ball. The ball then rose in the air and a laser light shined around the room and destroyed all the listening devices that were in the apartment.

"That's better. I don't want Lex overhearing our conversation," Superman finally said. He then tossed her one of the listening devices that had a _LuthorCorp _logo. Stephanie examined it then tossed it. She smiled looking Superman's muscled body and then stared at the listening device.

"Lex hid these in my Apartment?" She asked. He nodded. She then grabbed it and hooked it up to her computer and noticed the circuitry marker of _LexCorp_.

"Damn that bastard. He's the President of The United States! Why would he do this?" She asked. Superman smiled.

"I've been told you have an extra-curricular activity of hacking computers, Primarily Government computers. Lex views you as a threat so He's got you under surveillance. But we can help each other, Stephanie," He said as She removed the deactivated listening device and Superman used his heat vision to burn it. He then removed from his cape a blood sample. He placed it on her computer then hooked up a reader she had bought from _Knight Industries Technology_ before she was let go from that company.

"Whose blood is this?" She asked. Superman smiled.

"The President of the United States, Lex Luthor. But this is not the blood from our current President, but from the Original, who lived in the 21st Century. Our current President is a clone, masterminded by _LuthorCorp_ back in the year 2009 to keep the Luthor name alive. Lionel Luthor cloned Lex and kept cloning him, giving the clones different names to hide the fact that he was doing something illegal. Cloning is still illegal in this country is it not?" Superman asked. She looked at him.

"Cloning organs is not, but a human being is. What's this extra stuff in his blood? This green stuff?" She asked pointing to the small green blobs floating around.

"Kryptonite. You'll remember the Meteor Shower that hit Smallville, Kansas in October of 1989? One of the Meteor fragments hit the Ross farm when the meteor shower hit, which covered my arrival. My biological father warned some families of what was coming. Lionel Luthor's father Lachlan learned of this coming meteor shower and began setting up _LuthorCorp _to search for _The Traveler_, which Lionel thought was me, but was in fact a member of my current team, Davis Bloome, otherwise known in the past as _Doomsday._ Lionel set up the clones to be prepared for anything. He manipulated the blood to hold the Kryptonite fragments and a _LexCorp _employee manipulated the Kryptonite fragments into a variant which would render me powerless. I ran into my older self here in this time and we devised a plan. We need you to post the DNA markers online before tomorrow night when President Luthor makes his state of the Union address. What you will find are DNA markers that reveal not only that he is a clone, but that he was manipulated by a Kryptonian to have genetic memories of my trip to Earth from Krypton. He was manipulated just like the American people are. He will destroy America with the computer virus that he will unleash on the Muslim people for their alleged attacks on Americans. We need you to discover if in fact _LuthorCorp _is behind this cyber attack or not or if it's the work of Terrorists as he claims. I'll stop him if this plan fails and he refuses to step down," Superman said. She then smiled at him.

"How much will this cost me, Kal-El. I need to be paid to do this. This apartment isn't cheap," She said. They then heard a voice.

"My company will pay you very well if you are willing to bury the hatchet, Stephanie," Trinity Jean Knight said walking in.

"What do I have to lose? Sure count me in," She said. She then shook Superman's hand. He then put his hand up to his Bluetooth device in his ear.

"Hannah, phase 1 is complete. Let Davis know as well as my older self to be prepared for phase 2," Superman said. He then pressed the Bluetooth device twice to switch it to hologram mode. Hannah Melvin's pretty face showed up.

"He's been alerted. August Queen has also been alerted. She's currently at the Luthor mansion doing some digging. Fortunately the place has been abandoned so no one stopped her. She found research and something Clark will want to see," Hannah said. Superman stared at his friend.

"what is it?" he asked. "Clones of you, Kal-El," Hannah finally said…

_To be Continued…._


	8. Lex Luthor speaks

_**Smallville: Future Tense**_

_Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 8: Lex Luthor speaks_

_The White House:_ President Lex Luthor watched all the activity as Lex was gearing up for a re-election which his advisors had advised him He would win. He had bribed his last opponent to drop out by way of one of his _LuthorCorp_ Executives and He was the only one on the ballot, and now he was prepared to give a _State Of The Union _address with no one to stop him. The so-called Super Heroes were out of commission so He was told, and so was Kal-El, The Superman, by his own hand, but the United States didn't know that. That was done on the Kent farm years ago, with his own men who had infiltrated the CIA who had taken the Gold Kryptonite and formed bullets out of them and destroyed Superman's powers. But there were no reporters, no cameras no one there to witness the so-called _Man of Tomorrow_ fall.

"Mr. President, all is ready for tomorrow night," Tim Robbins one of his top advisors say. He then heard Alicia Masters, His personal secretary come in with an envelope bearing the mark of _The House OF El_ on it. On the front was the name Lex Luthor, President of the United States of America and the address for the White House. He stared at Cassandra Carver, his cyber police woman who revealed everything newsworthy to the President on the President's website, and she nodded as Cyberspace was clear.

Ariana Luthor stared at her husband as He moved from his cyber cop to his advisor. She stared at Cassandra with a cool look. She never liked the woman to begin with, and to find her going over Lex's notes was a little disconcerting. She then grabbed her cell phone and dialed a secured number. She moved from the West Wing back over to the private residence of the _White House, _all the while waiting for the _LexCorp _Satellite to triangulate and transfer the signal to a _Queen Industries _Satellite and then she heard a mechanical voice say "Secure Line authorized, Luthor-1 to Valarian Knight, you have 10 minutes before this line is detected," the voice said. She then spoke.

"Val, this is Ariana. Voice print authorization Tango Beta Charlie to Knight 2000. Valarian you are go. Get your tech team ready to block my husband's transmission tomorrow," Ariana said very quickly.

_Smallville, Kansas-Smallville High School…_the young dark haired woman smiled at her students as she was teaching them about the meteor shower that had hit that cool October afternoon in 1989, when she glanced down at her cell phone and saw it flash twice. She knew her server had dumped another short message from Ariana to her to give to the Rebellion. She had talked to Bruce Wayne about the plans to stop Lex Luthor, and now she was a part of it. She glanced up and stared at one of the students as he pointed to the symbol on her virtual chalkboard that hadn't been there before. It was the Kryptonian symbol of hope, The _House of El_ that Superman wore on his costume.

"Mrs. Knight, what is that?" Jack Ryder asked her. She turned and saw the symbol in shock. It was one symbol that was hated by the Federal Government.

"That Jack is a symbol we all need in this time of darkness. It's a symbol of hope from a dying planet, of a Savior who was to protect us from ourselves. While he may not be what Jesus was, He was certainly there to stand up against evil in our darkest hour," She said. She smiled.

"Wasn't that symbol banned after Lex Luthor took office," Jack asked. She then stared at him.

"Our Emperor forbid anyone from looking at that symbol and would kill anyone from seeing it, but we are witnessing a rebirth of the man that held that symbol high," Valarian said. She then saw government Soldiers outside her classroom. Her eyes flashed red as her own nascent powers took over.

"Children get down on the floor, now!" She said as her eyes flared a crimson red. Heat vision flared out and the 5 men and women were dead. The kids slowly got up.

"What just happened?" Jack Ryder asked. Valarian smiled.

"I killed them to protect myself and you. You see, since we were discussing Superman, we would have all been arrested, and our rights as Americans would have been suspended because we would have been arrested as Terrorists," She said solemnly.

"Then we must fight," Jack Ryder said. Valarian stared at the 10-year-old boy. The other students began to nod and Valarian pulled out a holographic emitter and the face of Trinity Jean Knight the younger version and the older version of Bruce Wayne smiled.

"Welcome to the Rebellion to stop our current President and restore our belief in the US Constitution and to restore our faith in humanity and God. We have evidence to prove our President is a clone of a man from 300 years ago. We must act now or else we will be dead as a movement," Trinity said.

"There is a man who came from a dying planet called Krypton who was granted powers by the power of God and our yellow Sun who stood up for everyone whose only goal was to make sure Earth didn't go the way of Krypton. We have embedded files of Krypton's destruction and in looking at those files, we discovered the blood was cloned from a man born in the latter half of the 20th Century and rose to power in the 21st. He knew the Kryptonian known as Kal-El. That man is Alexander Luthor, known as Lex Luthor. He rose to the highest office of the United States. His Presidency was stopped by Superman and the _Dark Knight_, Batman. He cloned himself and someone from The Luthor line was always in the Presidency. Kal-El has always stood for what was right regardless of politics. We must join Kal-El's fight to restore The United States of America as the greatest nation in the world and goodness to the world," Bruce said.

The kids nodded to each other.

"Then, Welcome to our world," Bruce said. The holographic emitter shut down and the kids were ready for war against the President of The United States…

_To Be Continued.._


End file.
